Drifting
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Minecraftia in the Drifting universe seems to be prone to strange travelers. A spaceman finds a shipwrecked traveler lying on the beach, and a strange red headed girl is a mystery to those around her. It can only get better from here. Contains slash. / Yogscast fic.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal occurrence for me to walk across the beach and look across the endless blue. Admiring the majesty that I had missed out of for so many years. It was nice and calming until I saw someone collapsed on the sand.

He was pale and drenched from the water he had probably crawled out of. I ran and leaned beside him. Turning him around in my arms, I wiped the seaweed from his face. "H-hello? Are you okay?"

I was quick to realize he wasn't breathing. I needed to perform CPR, and it was lucky that I knew how. Lifting his head back, I gave him the kiss of life and pumped at his chest until he coughed up what had been in his lungs.

"Thank, Notch!" I exclaimed, still holding him in my arms.

His eyes slowly opened as he looked at me weakly. His eyes wavered a bit. "Sjin? Is that you?"

I shook my head and wiped more seaweed off his face. "No, my name is Xephos."

"Xephos? " he asked puzzled before squinting. "I don't know a Xephos."

"No, you don't." I explained. "We've never met before. What is your name?"

He looked very confused which was expected after waking up in such a way. "I'm um... Sips."

"Sips,"I said, confirming or maybe just wanting to say it. "you've got quite a strange name."

He stared at me a bit before giving me a simple nod for a response. "Sorry, I'm a bit confused right now. Where exactly am I?"

"Minecraftia." I answered.

"Minecraftia? I've never heard of..." He sat up and looked around before seeing the ocean at his feet. "Did I wash up here?"

"Uh, yeah..." I answered, rubbing my head in worry. "You said something about a 'Sjin' when you came to."

Almost like a bolt of lightning had struck him, his eyes widened. "Oh, Notch! Sjin!" He stood up immediately and waded into the water. "Sjin?! Where are you?!"

"Hey!" I called out to him, confused by the quick movement. "What's wrong?!"

He looked round to me in a panic. "Sjin fell overboard with me when our ship was attacked. If he's not here then he's out there somewhere!" He turned back and screamed out as loud as he could.

I stood beside him until he lost all will to call out to his lost friend. His head lowered in sorrow. I patted his back calmly. "Hey... It's okay. We'll find him, I promise.

My try at making him feel better didn't work very well. "I failed to save him... He needed me..."

"Sips, I..."

Suddenly, he collapsed again and I managed to catch him. Everything had worn him down. The ocean had taken many things from him today. His ship, almost his life, and his Sjin...

0o0o

I carried him from the ocean all the way to the Jaffa Factory. I knew Honeydew would be confused when I came inside carrying a drowned stranger. "Who the hell is that?"

I laid him down on the top level where his bed and the hot tub sat. "His name is Sips. He was carried to the shore after his ship crashed. That's what he told me anyway."

"And you brought him here? What if he is dangerous?" Honeydew asked, half mad about what he just said and half because I put the stranger in his bed.

"He's not. I spoke to him, and I believe he is just the victim of bad luck. He's apparently looking for someone." My hands pulled his wet clothes off and covered him in the sheets. "That should keep him warm."

Honeydew sighed. "I still don't trust him. He's a stranger."

"So was I once, or have you forgotten?" I threw his clothes on a generator. Probably dangerous but effective.

He was taken aback. "That's different..."

"No it's not." I turned to smile at him. "You know it's just the same. Just give him the same chance you gave me." I headed back towards the rainbow hole that extended through the factory.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, puzzled that I was just leaving them so easily.

"To find his Sjin." I answered as I flew down and went out the front door that was way too small.

0o0o

This search was probably meaningless. This 'Sjin' could have drowned long ago. It was almost guaranteed. Sips was incredibly lucky to make it to shore as he did. Both of them making it was so slim, but I couldn't lose hope.

I walked down the beach again, realizing that this was going to be hard because I had no description of him. All I had was his name.

"Rythian!"

I looked up from my hypnotic stepping in the sand to see a figure standing a short ways down the beach from me. I knew that red hair well. Picking up my feet, I ran to meet her.

"Oh, it's the spaceman." she said casually, as I slowed to a stop.

"Zoey... What are you doing here?" I asked, catching my breath again.

She pointed out into the ocean. "There's a sinking ship in the water. Rythian flew out to see, at my request, of course."

"A sinking ship?!" I exclaimed, following her finger to the wreckage where the Mage zoomed around it so magnificently.

"Don't worry. Rythian said to wait here. He'll take care of it."

I wondered if it could really be Sips ship sinking in the glow of the sunset. Even more, could Sjin still be alive in there if it is. Anyway, I would just have to leave it to was nothing I could do at this point.

The ship sunk completely. Rythian was returning. I thought all hope was lost until his silhouette showed a second body draped in his arms. My heart jumped from my chest.

"Xephos..." He said, landing gracefully. "Why are you here?"

"Was he the only one left on the boat?" I asked, looking at the man in his arms.

He was a bit lost but answered anyway. "All I could see, yeah. To be honest, he wasn't even on the ship. He was slumped over a piece of wood that had broken off..."

I leaned down next to his body as Rythian laid him down on the sand. I checked all his vital signs and he was surprisingly just fine. Nothing broken and breathing normally, but what if he wasn't the Sjin I was looking for? Then all of this would be for naught.

"He's got an awesome beard." Zoey commented, which was a bit uncalled for.

I looked up to Rythian. "Do you mind if I take him with me? I've kind of got a hand in this situation."

He shrugged. "Sure. I've done my part and I wouldn't want him hanging around Blackrock with us."

Zoey shrugged. "I think it would be cool to have a stranger hanging around."

Rythian shook his head. "No, Zoey."

I picked the man up and laid him over my shoulder. "I'll take good care of him, then. Thanks for going out there and saving him."

He shook his head. "I only did what Zoey asked me to do."

"Of course," I said, throwing the girl beside him a bit of a look. "You do whatever you are programmed to do."

She grinned. "What is it, Spaceman?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm gonna get out of here. I've kind of got something to take care of."

"Cool, Cool." She took Rythians hand in hers. "We need to get back, too."

"Lalna still got you on a short leash?" I asked.

"Ha," She scoffed. "No, not anymore. Apprentice became the master and the master became afraid. Let's just say I intimidated him. I was just too much, and he wasn't comfortable with me creating a machine that mirrored a human." She shrugged, "Figures, huh?"

"Yeah..." I wasn't too surprised. Everyone says Lalna is crazy, but then you talk to Zoey for five minutes and you know who the real crazy one is.

"Well, I'll see you." She pulled Rythian away and slowly disappeared from my view. I turned away too.

0o0o

I made my way back and laid the nameless man beside Sips on another bed. Honeydew stood beside me. "The amount of strays you've brought home today is ridiculous."

"I told you I was going out to find someone."

"Well, still..."

After doing the same thing with his clothes as I did with Sips, I tucked him in and breathed out. Even if this wasn't the right person, I could feel content that someone was saved. It felt good to sit and relax for awhile too.

"That's crazy that you ran into Zoey. That must have been interesting." He sat beside me, also taking a breather though he wasn't nearly as productive as I today.

"It was pretty interesting," I agreed. "Did you know she had ditched Lalna?"

He looked at me in surprise, "No way."

"Yeah... It's strange that she would ditch the man who took her in. I mean, she just appeared from the Twilight Forest one day. No name or anything, and he just took her in."

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember. She had that strange red hair and spoke to mushrooms like they could speak back. Everything about her was just so..."

"Foreign?" I said, smirking at him.

"Yeah... exactly." He smirked back at me. "It's always the weirdos who end up here."

"Tell me how you really feel." I teased.

0o0o

The next morning, Sips finally opened his eyes to find the other man lying beside him. The look on his face could melt the iciest heart. "You found him!"

I had fallen asleep in the chair, but his voice had jolted me awake and made Honeydew fall out of his chair. Rubbing my eyes, I looked to see him hovering over the sleeping man.

"Sjin." He shook him softly. "Wake up, Sjin."

"So, it is Sjin?" I said, happily. "Thank, Notch."

Sjin stirred and opened his eyes, only to be smothered by Sips in a hug. "Sjin..."

Surprise was written all over his face, but then he seemed to melt in his arms. "Sips... We are not in the ocean anymore..."

"Nope," His voice broke as he began to cry happy tears. "We made it, buddy."

It warmed my heart to see such a reunion, and Honeydew grinned even though he was still on the floor. "Aww."

Sips held him so tightly as if he would disappear again. "I thought I had lost you forever. When I couldn't reach your hand, I-"

"Shh," Sjin calmed him. "It's alright. I already know."

After everything that happened, they were happy to be together again, but their boat was gone and they were stuck on land. I wondered what they would do now.

"You can work for me, if you want." Honeydew said, days after they fully recovered from the shock. "I'll even let you borrow stuff to build another boat."

Sjin had loved the idea immediately, but Sips wasn't so sure. "Would you really be okay with that? I mean, we are just strangers."

Honeydew looked at me, knowing I was smirking before nodding. "Yeah, the more the merrier, right?"

"Yeah," Sips said, grinning. All of us exchanged happy looks. "Staying here would be great."

"Well, I guess we should welcome you properly then." He held out his hand. "Welcome to Minecraftia."

* * *

**A/N: **_All of this is totally canon. Yeah… Just in case you're wondering, Sips and Sjin never did sail away, and eventually established Sipsco! The real company. The best company. How about a review, you beautiful person, you? ;)_


	2. Zoey's Tale

"Why do you never listen to me?"

The girl with the strange red hair held her ground as she protected the machine she has created, a smirk plastered on her face. "I couldn't stop myself..."

He held a look at disappointment and maybe even shame. "This is not what science is meant to achieve. This is taboo, Zoey. You've gone too far this time."

She shook her head. "You're wrong. This is the only reason I let you teach me for so long. I had to replace what I lost..."

"Zoey..." He grimaced. "That's no excuse. This is wrong." Slowly, he took a step forward. "Listen, we can fix this. We'll just take him apart and-"

"No!" she screamed out, shocking him and making him stumble back. "You will not touch him!"

He was taken back by her blatant disrespect towards him. It was something he was not used to from her, and it infuriated him. "Zoey! Listen to what I'm telling you!"

"No, I'm done listening to you!" Her voice seemed to shake the room. "You're not my father!"

He fell back again. He couldn't process this conversation. She was protesting against him for the first time and it almost put him into shock. "Y-you're damn right I'm not your father! You're just some stray who wandered out of the Twilight Forest!"

His words seemed to shock her, but it was true. She hadn't forgotten. How could she? "Yeah, I'm just a stray who's "weird and foreign", right? You didn't have to teach me science... You didn't even have to take me in..."

Her forlorn stare seemed to wake him from his self loathing just long enough to have some reason. "Oh no... Zoey I..."

"No, I understand. You're afraid of me. I've surpassed you. I've created something that is forbidden and beyond your skills. Funny, huh? The little girl you took in is now capable of destroying you." she said, softly.

He breathed in and out, trying to hold in his anger. "I taught you science, because you begged me to. I took you in because no one else did, but I never expected you to break my trust. We've talked about science and how it can make or break a person and you still..."

She nodded. "I didn't want to go against you. That was never my intention, but when I learned what science could do, it just happened..."

He shook his hand again, in shame. "I wasted my breath warning you then. You're too much for me, Zoey. I tried my best to be what you needed, but it's obvious you need him. You'll cling to that machine like he's the real him, won't you?"

She took the hand of the boy who stood behind her. "Yes...You know why this is important to me... You know why I've gone this far..."

"That's right... I do..." He motioned towards the door. "So, I know we can't be together anymore. You should leave..."

Her eyes widened, but softened quickly. "Yeah... You've done all you can for me."

He watched her walk passed him with the boy in tow, and for a moment he locked eyes with him. At that moment, they seemed to be judging each other and it was only a moment later they disconnected.

She opened the huge door that led outside, as she turned back to smile at him. "You've been good to me... I'll never forget that... You are my savior... Make sure to take care of yourself when I'm not around. I know how you are." She grinned to herself before nodding at him. "Good bye, Lalna."

He felt a twinge of pain as he went to say something back, but the door closed to separate them. His window to comfort her disappeared, but he let the grief fall away. They were both aware that they would separate one day. Zoey needed to move beyond the castle and he just needed to let go. She was going to do what she wanted, no matter what anyone said.

Rythian followed her closely as they walked through the land that would one day become Sipsco. He wanted to stay silent, but he worried for Zoey's well being. "Zoey. are you-"

She turned to him suddenly, hugging him tightly, before grinning in his face. "Let's go find a new home, Okay?"

He was caught off guard, but he knew Zoey well. She wasn't hiding anything. There was nothing bothering her even now. She understood how Lalna felt without even hearing it. She was truly strong. A smile crossed his face. "Yeah...

* * *

**A/N:** _Zoey's back story was not something I intended to spend time on, but I suddenly wanted to write about it. I may even throw more of the Yogscast into the Drifting universe with their alternate stories. Eh, maybe. _


	3. Zoey's Origin

I really wish you never asked me that question. That you would have left it to fall and break apart. Where I come from seems so irrelevant to me, and my story is just that. I never wanted to explain it to you, because it's not worth explaining, but I suppose it's only fair. You are a crucial part of my life because of my past...

I was born in the Twilight Forest which I'm sure you know. I never had any parents. I've always believed the forest gave birth to me. That I came to be beneath the soil and reached out to grasp life. I was just sort of there, but that's just how things are, right? One day you exist and the next, you're gone. I try not to worry about it.

Anyway, I'm not interested in talking about my birth anymore. There's only one thing I would love to talk about, and that's the boy I met in that place. His name was Rythian. Yes... just like you, but he was the true one. The real one.

He too appeared out from nowhere. He told me that he came from the other side from a very dark place that was covered in lava. I was intrigued, and he knew it. He taught me about day and night, a concept that didn't exist there. I learned about the monsters he's seen, the beauty that made him awestruck, and everything in between. All of it so amazing that I wanted to go, but he refused to take me.

Weary of the trees around us, he told me that the forest would not let him take me. He could feel our attachment as strong as the ground beneath his feet. It wasn't his last decision, though. He promised he would take me out of there one day, and I never doubted that.

Everything was fine. Rythian stayed with me, but It didn't keep me from wandering as I always did. It was dangerous but it was something I always did. I knew it was dangerous but I hadn't realized how much until that day... That day I drifted too far.

You see, my curiosity got the best up me and I ended in a Fire Swamp. A scary place that was home to a creature called a Hydra, but the Hydra was not what I should have feared. No, I should have feared the unknown.

That time is so clear in my head. I heard Rythian tell me to turn back, and I turned my head to see him. I started to call out to him and then... Then I was surround by creatures made of fire. I was put into shock, realizing they were Fire Jets. I stood still for what seemed like hours until his voice woke me, telling me to run and I did just that.

He ran with me, the creatures close behind, setting fire to everything as they came. It spread quickly, almost beating us back to our small clearing we called home. I was watching everything I love go up in flames.

Rythian realized before me that we couldn't outrun these things. The forest was going to burn to the ground, too. At that moment, he made a decision that I regret going with everyday.

Though I was panicking, he laid his hands on my shoulders and urged me to run to the portal he came from. He would keep those things back as I escaped. Now that the forest was dying, I could leave.

I protested and I fought with him, but he was set on saving my life. We were running out of time. I couldn't fight forever so I let go... I left him in the burning forest, and sought refuge on the other side.

For the first time, I saw the sun. I felt the grass beneath me, but it was bitter. I waited... I waited for Rythian to return, but the portal lost it's light. I couldn't return. I was stuck.

I cried, and I mourned. I wanted to die... It was all my fault. He died because of me.

I stayed still for the longest time, breaking down on the inside. It took all I had left to stand up and move away. That broken portal was just haunting me.

Eventually, I was found by the wonderful people in this land, but only Lalna would take me in. He listened to my story, and helped me through it by teaching me science, though the outcome was not something he expected, obviously..

I was given new life when I realized the full potential I possessed and created you from nothing. I felt like myself again. I was happy again, and even now, I see beauty in all things. Living on this side has given me Perspective, and though Rythian is gone, I'm alive to remember him.

... hmm?... Oh yes, of course I still beat myself up over it, but life is too beautiful to spend it all thinking about the negative. You see, I always think about all those hours Rythian and I spent just talking about nothing at all. Those happy moments that can't be replaced. That's why I live. That's why I continue to move, so, how about we stop talking about sad stuff and go exploring, okay?

* * *

**A/N:**_ You guy's wanted more about Zoey so here you go! Enjoy! Anyway, I'll see if I can expand on this universe with more characters, if you guys would be up for that too. I'll keep the status complete for now, but I probably will be updating it pretty frequently if I can. _


End file.
